Problem: A brown shirt costs $$96$, and a gold belt costs $$12$. The brown shirt costs how many times as much as the gold belt costs?
The cost of the brown shirt is a multiple of the cost of the gold belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$96 \div $12$ $$96 \div $12 = 8$ The brown shirt costs $8$ times as much as the gold belt costs.